Anti AirCraft
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This anti-air tower is deadly against flying enemies, but can't target foes on the ground. Place it wisely to cover as much airspace as possible." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Anti AirCraft is a powerful Defensive Building with a very high damage-per-second, capable of defending against flying units. **Anti AirCraft can only target and shoot one air troop at a time. **It cannot harm ground-based units, or interfere with them in any way other than potentially distracting them from attacking a more valuable target (e.g. the Stronghold). **The Anti AirCraft is unlocked at Stronghold Level 4. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **The Anti AirCraft has an excellent range and a very high damage per shot. As the in-game description states, it's best to position them so that they cover as much area as possible. One common strategy for Stronghold 7 and above is to position them in a wide triangle (or diamond, once the fourth Anti AirCraft is available) around the Stronghold. **The Anti AirCraft is a popular first target for armies sporting ground troops, as they are one of only 2 defensive structures that cannot target them. Make sure they are defended well, and they will help to keep the skies clear from rampaging Gasbags, Dragons, Souls and Fire Bats. Anti AirCraft are there for when Watch Towers and Magic Towers just won't cut it, or are distracted by ground units such as Huges and Heroes. **If possible, keep your Anti AirCrafts behind your first lines of defense (e.g. Cannons and Watch Towers), preferably with a Wall in between. This will prevent a large Huge or Monster assault from quickly destroying the Anti AirCrafts and allowing a Soul to be deployed early in the battle. The longer it takes the Huges to destroy the Anti Anti AirCraft, the more time your turrets will have to thin out their ranks before a Soul can be safely deployed. *'Offensive Strategy' **The Anti AirCraft is a natural target to attack first, as clearing them helps pave the way for an air assault. Souls are very vulnerable to the Anti AirCraft, destroying this defence with Huges before deploying her is recommended. They are easily destroyed by any ground-based troop, as they cannot fight back. **It is advisable to keep Gasbags away from Anti AirCrafts, as they are capable of destroying most Gasbags in one or two hits from a great distance. **Although Anti AirCrafts are quite effective against Dragons, it is possible to keep an Air Defense occupied with a one or two Dragons for a fleet of Gasbags to quickly destroy a majority of the ground defenses. **A great way to overwhelm the Anti AirCraft is using a large group of Fire Bats since the Anti AirCraft can only target one air unit at a time. **A good strategy placement for this defense is by placing it near a Magic Tower (which would be near a Mortar and a storage, for maximum protection). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Air Defenses undergo significant visual changes at levels 2 through 8. ***When initially constructed, the Air Defense consists of a single wooden launch tube with a single red-and-black rocket. The launch tube is banded with metal. ***At levels 2 and 3, an additional launch tube with a rocket inside is added. ***At level 4, the three wooden launch tubes merge into one and gain an additional rocket. The launch base is reinforced with metal. ***At levels 5 and 6, another launch tube and rocket are added. ***At level 7, the three launch tubes are replaced with a single large wooden launcher with four large black and yellow rockets in it. ***At level 8, the Air Defense's launcher receives a coat of red paint, along with dark metal bands and golden rivets. ---- *'Trivia' **The rockets in the launcher look like fireworks. When they explode, you can see a small show of lights if you zoom in close enough. **The visual representation of rockets in the Anti AirCraft's launchers does not represent the amount of ammunition the Anti AirCraft contains. The Anti AirCraft has unlimited ammunition and will continue to fire as long as the enemy has any surviving Air Troops in range. **In most English-speaking countries outside the United States, the Anti AirCraft is called the Air Defence. ** Oddly, even though at level 1 where it is mostly made of wood, the Anti AirCraft possesses 800 hitpoints, which outnumbers that of the far sturdier-looking level 9 Watch Tower, with 750 hitpoints, and almost equal to the level 10 Watch Tower with 810 hitpoints, which looks just as sturdy as its precursor. ** It is one of the 2 defensive buildings which target only air troops